


Crow's Can Kill

by vxgnst



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hinata needs help big time, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kagehina but sad, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mention of Kageyama Miwa, Other, Out of Character, Sad, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Slow Burn, Squint for Iwaoi, Ushioi for the soul, hit it till it breaks, lets go to therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxgnst/pseuds/vxgnst
Summary: “Death can seem so unfair, but what do we know?”- Ivan KarhoffTragedy hits close, storm clouds and rain make the sky look dull shocking the world with the news.Hinata never expected such an outcome, filled with rage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue- King’s casket

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for notes

xXx

Fierce, sultry, and foul. Even the weather looked dead, skies a mix of white and grays as clouds covered the once shining sun. It seemed as if the universe coordinated so well for the occasion. The air was thick from the smell of earthy muck from the rain, perfect weather for a dreadful event. Funerals were unexplainable. How are you even supposed to feel other than a heavyweight on your chest? It’s just you, alone with people you will barely recognize, crying the same melancholy tune, mourning someone’s death. 

Death doesn’t discriminate. It holds no mercy for anyone or anything in its way. How cruel of death to knock on a person’s door and greet them with a loud silence. Soft sobs and hiccups, it was painful to hear as friends cling to each other for some kind of relief. A void of emptiness slowly carved into them, longing for something to fill it up once again. Black crows swim the gray sky letting out their sorrow song. It seemed like the universe had planned this dreaded day. Bright ginger locks of hair almost mimicking the sun how beautiful in a sea full of gray and black. Big hazel’s eyes slowly trail upon the black casket as the shine they once held withered away with each second passing. 

Once smooth ivory skin now a pale hue, the ginger male didn’t even have to touch the other to know how cold it would feel. Cheeks hollowing, it was a corpse after all. The body laid stiff with no sign of life, only a vacant body with his hand on his chest, forced into a pose like a vampire in a coffin. It was almost disturbing how prestine the body looked like it could wake up like nothing happened.

“How cruel.” The ginger muttered a hint of venom in his tone. “Damn it Tobio…” His hand turning into a fist, sadness slowly becoming engulfed by anger. Anger at what? That Tobio was an absolute idiot for getting himself killed? Or was it self indulgence anger for not being able to be there for someone he cared for? Maybe towards the death itself, taking away something,  _ someone _ so dear to his heart. Shoyo didn't let tears spill, he couldn't even if he wanted to. It's not that he didn’t care for the other, it was the fact he couldn't correctly process his emotions as grief struck him down at the loss. 

Shoyo flinched at the sudden contact on his shoulder as a familiar soft voice spoke. “Come on, he's going to be closed soon.” hazel eyes darted to his side and a chuckle was heard “Did seeing him scare you that much?’ 

A scoff. “No,” Hesitation in Shoyo’s voice as he spoke again. “You just creep me out, Tooru. I’m trying to let my feelings out.” he turns his attention back to Tobio’s corpse with a sigh of frustration. “I don’t get it.” The ginger murmurs, Tooru doesn't reply unsure if it was his place to speak. Shoyo continues “Tobio… he wasn’t a bad person-” A muffled snort came from Tooru, it was unethical and he knew it was, but that didn't stop him. Shoyo instantly glared at his friend causing the other to pause. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t even start. I don’t want your pity.” 

Silence struck them once again, heavy on both as their eyes stayed on Tobio’s corpse. The ginger took those few seconds to recollect himself, fixing his arms crossed close to his chest. “He wasn’t a bad person. People who met him were nice… they understood that he couldn’t be social. I was always with him… I don’t understand how-” A rise of anger flowed through Shoyo’s blood as his grip tightened around his arm. “Why wasn’t he more careful?! Why didn’t he tell me he made someone mad?!” The older male pulled Shoyo away from the corpse. 

“Lower your voice. People are grieving.”

“Says the one that snorted.” Shoyo shot back as he looked up at Tooru, but the other male saw past those stone eyes and the bad attitude. The ginger was hurting, he was hurting and no one was able to comfort him, even if someone did nothing to change it. The brunette bit the inside of his lips lightly, creating a small bruise.

“I said I was sorry. But you can’t just start yelling here, no matter how mad you are. Keep your self-pity away from him and let him rest peacefully.” Tooru glanced the other way as he continued to speak. “Tobio wouldn’t like to see you like this, would he?” He added, his tone was low yet harsh. Shoyo tensed at the mention of his partner and immediately looked down, ashamed at his outbursts. He didn’t want to be there. A second longer and Shoyo thought he might burst out in frustration or anger, he didn't wish to find out. The ginger tugged at Tooru’s sleeve, not wanting eye contact as he spoke.

“Drive me home.” 

xXx

The ride to Shoyo’s place was intense yet quiet, the mood was heavy with uncertainty for words, making Tooru uncomfortable as he drove. His hands were sweating on the steering wheel as the looming threat of sound danced through his mind. Every once in a while, Tooru would glance at the ginger who was staring out the window, making sure he was okay. Shoyo’s hands were still crossed, his necktie disentangled as it hung from his neck, and his legs bouncing quickly. This silence was suffocating Tooru, so to ease the mental pain, the brunette cleared his throat. 

“Shut up.” Shoyo quipped almost immediately as he heard his friend make a slight noise. “I’m still upset you snored.” He hissed, still looking out the window, watching other cars pass them. 

Tooru groaned, frustrated that it was still being brought up. “Look, I didn’t mean to, I apologized already. It was stupid of me, now let it go.” His eyes stayed on the road as Shoyo huffed, forcing himself to calm down. Tooru continued to speak. “He will get justice. Whoever killed him will be arrested and you will finally be in peace… wouldn’t you like that?” He asked. Shoyo slowly nodded, he didn't know what to say to the other without bursting with anger or making a snarky remark. It wasn't like him, this whole situation changed his attitude, a full 360 from who he was. The other smiled. Good, now he was comfortable again. Tooru didn’t want to deal with a moody adult a second longer. He had enough of it with Hajime. 

The sky was dreary, mixed with greys and teals in a depressed mat. A single sheet of dark clouds, the rain wasn’t going to let up. Tooru found it comical almost, a rainy funeral, how fitting. The rest of the drive was mundane, save for the subtle thumping of Shoyo’s bouncing leg and the sounds of the rain dripping against the car. Peaceful want it? Tobio liked the sound of rain, if he was here he would've forced Shoyo’s leg to stop bouncing so the raindrops could be heard more clearly. Everything reminded Shoyo of Tobio, that was all he could think about. Finally, a lump on his throat, painful as it grew, the ginger didn't dare force it down. Shoyo wanted this. He wanted to cry and mourn like everyone else was. He wanted to cry for Tobio and know he could feel the same as the others. With how he was dealing with his emotions, he knew he needed to cry, even if he was late to the pity party.

The rain became heavier, the soft drops now forced its way down as, as if on cue, his tears started to pour out. Heavy like the rain, but the difference was the burning heat against his skin. Shoyo hugged himself, longing for the comfort of his partner and denying anyone else’s, his soft hics became heavy sobs. Did it have to hurt this much? It was as if someone took Shoyo’s heart, squeezed it, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it repeatedly. Tooru stayed silent to allow his friend to become undone in a mess of sorrow and grief, to be engulfed by his emotions, he looked at the smaller male. Poor Shoyo  looked so woebegone, it tugged Toorus heart at such a sight but he was in no place to judge. His pride had gotten the better of him. Back at the funeral, he chose to grieve in the bathroom, away from people who could see him in a vulnerable state. He couldn’t let them see the grief he felt, even if his relationship with Tobio wasn’t the strongest.

“Just let it all out…” Tooru whispered, his voice softer as they almost reached their destination. Death was unfair or maybe it wasn’t. Shoyo aggressively wiped his tears away with his sleeves as he took his time to recollect himself once again. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, his eyes puffy and red, nose flared as his lips slightly quivered. “Don’t worry Tobio... I will find whoever hurt you. I promise, I promise, and I won’t stop until I do!” The clouds lightened up after what Shoyo promised. 

It seemed like the universe had planned this _dreaded_ day. 


	2. Chapter one- The Formidable Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A thorn up my ass. That’s what you are to me now.” Koushi spat, his tone harsh of anger for how persistent the other was. Tooru let out a fake gasp. “Suga! You wound me! Sawamura would never be so harsh.”Koushi rolled his eyes once again as he started to walk the other way to his office.

xXx

“Mister Refreshing” sang an all familiar voice as a chuckle escape, a gray-haired male turned around, as he rolled his brown eyes much in annoyance. 

The gray-haired detective spoke “Tooru Oikawa”, a pause, “What are you doing here?” He asked, holding his clipboard close to his chest with a clear look of annoyance. 

Tooru smirked as he leaned on a nearby desk. “Ah, come on Suga, you miss me.” He purred to the other, a sigh as he dropped his playful attitude, a whole mood change as he spoke again, the childish tone now gone. “You know very well why I’m here. It’s been weeks, so tell me.” The serious tone made Koushi be taken aback, he still wasn't used to Tooru’s mood switches. It made him feel tense, uncomfortable even as if he was being interrogated by the other. 

“You know very well that I can't give you information about Kageyama’s case until all information is confirmed.” Koushi responded, turning his attention to the paper on his clipboard instead of the other male in front of him. Of course, he can feel bright brown eyes burning into him, how annoying. Tooru had been showing up to his office daily ever since Koushi had been assigned Tobio’s case. It was cute at first, having a concerned friend ask and plead for information. Now it was- 

“A thorn up my ass. That’s what you are to me now.” Koushi spat, his tone harsh of anger for how persistent the other was. Tooru let out a fake gasp. “Suga! You wound me! Sawamura would never be so harsh.”Koushi rolled his eyes once again as he started to walk the other way to his office.

Tooru followed behind. “Well, Sawamura is overseas with his lovely family and once he is informed about your behavior here, I’m sure he will get you banned from ever stepping foot here. I swear, each day you get more and more annoying and ask about Kageyama when I can’t give you information yet!” Koushi responded, entering his office and slamming the glass door in Tooru’s face. 

“It's not for me...” Tooru spoke as he looked at the detective through the glass of the door. “It’s for Shoyo… I came here for information to calm him down. He’s been having this shit attitude ever since he found out. I mean, who can blame him but still.” He knew he had convinced the other once Koushi’s frustrated expression turned into a concerned look. Who knew Mister Refreshing was a softie for sad stories. 

The door unlocked as the gray-haired male lets out a sigh of defeat. “Okay, maybe there is one thing I can let you know, but nothing more. Once I tell you this, you better not waddle into my office ever again.” Koushi huffed, walking to his chair and taking a seat to open his laptop. His fingers danced rapidly on the keyboard. Tooru grinned and nodded, very pleased with Koushi’s words. “I promise.” He hummed, taking a seat himself. 

Koushi sighed as he looked at the other. “Kageyama’s autopsy showed that he received blunt force trauma at the back of his head more than once, we suspect the first blow had been the one to take his life. After that, we know he was hit nine more times, crushing his skull and impacting the back part of his brain.” He reached for his clipboard, flipping through the pages and pulling out pictures of Tobio’s bashed head. 

Before Tooru could even catch a glimpse, he had closed his eyes shut and turned away. Just hearing what had happened to his protege made his stomach twist and turn, his mind betrayed him as thoughts of what else might’ve happened to Tobio invaded his mind. “That… that is very heavy” was all the brunette can say before he took a second to collect himself and speak again “I don’t know if I should even tell Shoyo about this. Suga what should I tell him? That innocent Tobio-chan was walking ever so peacefully and a fucking monster chose to bash his brains?“ Tooru pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighs out of frustration. It’s frustrating that this autopsy was taking ages, it’s frustrating that he can't know more about Tobio’s injuries. “When will I hear more?” Koushi placed the photo back into his folder clipping it back as he took a glance at his laptop. “In three days give or take” The detective spoke leaning back in his chair. 

Tooru knew it was time for him to leave, he stood up from the chair and made his way to the door but paused in his tracks when he heard Koushi speak again. “I’m sorry for your loss, Oikawa” Tooru’s hand swept his hair outwards to one side as he placed them back into the pockets of his blue jacket “Yeah.” He mumbles walking out. 

Koushi sighed to himself “I’m only 29 and already done with life” He mutters closing his eyes with his lips pursed together. Once the other was out of sight, the gray-haired male picked up his office phone and made a call. 

“Hey Hitoka… get me Oikawa Tooru’s file please…I want to look at something” 

  
  


xXx

Empty and numb.

Shoyo stares out the window of his apartment, his dull eyes follow each car that passes by. He clutches the molten volleyball close to his chest curling up and letting himself fall on his bed. When was the last time he had a proper meal? He can’t even remember. The ginger’s grip loosened as he lets the volleyball slip away from him as it rolls away hitting the frame of his closet. Oh, how he wishes to be in high school again, to be with Tobio again, to when they both made obscure promises of playing against each other and maybe, just maybe playing together in the Olympics, a stage on top of the world. 

Where the crowd cheers roar through the court, flashing lights and tv producers capturing a moment where Kageyama sets to him a perfect toss that only he can reach, where the opposing team gawks in awe as he jumps to spike that toss because he knows it’s  _ made for him, _ only for him. The feeling as if he was soaring up and flying back down, a grin on his face as the crowd goes wild and Kageyama giving him a smile that speaks for itself. That they made it… 

A sob escapes Shoyo’s lips, instinctively bites his lips trying to contain any more noises. His eyes burn, his throat hurts with a lump just begging to be released, breathing hitched and quicken as each second passes and drags. The world around him seemed to spin as his vision blurred with the swelling of salty tears that threatened to spill over. Noises from outside became distorted as painful happy memories flooded his mind. 

_ His smile. _

_ His voice. _

_ His hair.  _

_ His touch. _

_ Warmth and ocean breeze scent.  _

One single tear made its way down Shoyo’s cheek, burning as it slid down his soft skin. More soon followed, his body shook as sobs erupted from his throat; the attempt of keeping calm failed, his mind buzzing through each sob. His hands shake as he tries to wipe his tears but soon covers his face letting out everything he tried to contain. Words made their way out but none understandable. 

“T-tobee..tobio” The ginger hics, grabbing the pillow and covering his face. Soon letting out a scream over and over again. Why did it hurt? The feeling of needles poking into him, each beating his heart made aches, his head was pounding with pain as he screamed once again. “KAGEYAMA” Shoyo threw the pillow across the room as he looked up to the ceiling. 

_ Buzz buzz _

Shoyo’s breathing was shaky, head slowly spinning as he tries to get himself back into reality, he slowly sat up, he bit the inside of his cheeks and glanced at his phone. He disconnected from the charger and looked at the new notification. He laid himself on the bed once again as he stared up at the phone forcing his rapid breathing to slow down. 

_ Tooru: Hey  _

_ Tooru: I have some updates on his case. I’ll be there soon  _

Shoyo types back as fast as he can.

_ Me: I’ll be waiting.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!! I hope you like this chapter, my fiance only fixed half of this chapter so let's hope the rest is genuinely english corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story on AO3 (with help of my fiance) since my other platforms are not the best to write on.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, updates will be out of place but that's okay I will find a way for weekly updates if possible. All my other info is in my bio and thanks for you for reading ^^  
> Bye-bye


End file.
